Angel Friend of Mine
by fowl68
Summary: “Course not. Just like you pissing Sakura-chan off wasn’t your fault.” Naruto’s foxy grin made Sasuke glare, as Naruto took his place at the foot of the bed. Kinda SasuNaru


Angel Friend of Mine

_**Angel Friend of Mine**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The words in bold are something I found in an old book.

-!-!-!-!

"_A best friend is like the stars. You can't always see them, but you know they're there."-Anonymous_

-!-!-!-!

**Like the freshness of a summer breeze**

**Scents of roses in the air**

The days had grown warm, the rain constant and cooling. Gold flashed in the strong sunlight, eyes the color of the sky fixed on the ceremony in front of him. Shikamaru had finally declared something not too troublesome as Temari stood across from him, dazzling in the stark whiteness of the dress whose hem whipped in the light summer winds around her calves. The dirty blonde hair had been played at by the other girls, laughing as the blonde woman muttered her fiancée's trademark.

**I do not see transparent wings, **

**Yet I know my angel is there**

Naruto had his hands shoved in his pockets, leaning slightly on his right leg. There wasn't a whisper of a sound, yet Naruto's gaze shifted slightly so he could see a shadow in the branches above his head that hadn't been there previously. Dark eyes met his own, even through his peripheral vision. Naruto hid a smile, and refocused his attention on the wedding.

**They do not fade or fly away**

**As sometimes angels do**

"You're sick." Naruto could hear the disapproval in his voice.

"It's not the first time."

"Obviously, dobe. You go out in the rain too much." Sasuke let his hand fall from the tanned forehead and went to get supplies.

"The rain is real pretty!" Naruto replied defensivly.

"Kinda depressing to me." Sasuke bent to look for the bowl in the cabinet, "Go lie down on the couch."

Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing Sasuke would push to get his way until Naruto was effectively bundled against the illness. Grinning wickedly, he threw himself back against the couch, satisfied when he heard a loud think and a curse from the kitchen.

A wet cloth was smacked across his forehead. The blue eyes peered over it as Sasuke still held his hand out in the throwing motion, a nasty-looking red mark on his hairline.

**There is no skepticism at all**

**The angel I speak of is you**

It was warm under the blankets. Sasuke was a good mother hen sometimes. Naruto rewinded that thought and burst out laughing because of it. The Uchiha glared at him blearily from his spot on the floor, Naruto's jacket as his pillow.

The blonde grinned at him and it only widened when he saw the mussed spikes of his chicken butt hair. Sasuke groaned a little, and switched sides, turning his back to his best friend.

**A friend so very kind and dear**

**Someone I dearly love**

**Sent for me to cherish **

**From heaven up above**

Sasuke watched the blonde struggling with the instructions on the side of the can and shook his head. He came and flipped the can over, giving Naruto an exasperated look. A light flush powdered the whiskered cheeks and a look of comprehension crossed his face.

What Naruto was making, Sasuke didn't know. The blonde wouldn't let him see. But when Naruto came to him later, kissed his cheek and showed him the bowl of tomato soup, and whispered, "Happy birthday." In his ear, that broke it and Sasuke gathered Naruto close. He breathed in the scent of tomatoes, sweat-was that smoke?-and something undeniably Naruto and smiled into the soft spikes.

**Please know you are so special**

**Our friendship means so much to me**

**Today**

Naruto extended a hand to the Uchiha, whose skin was still too pale after four years away from the village. Sasuke's expression-less eyes, the ones that still frightened Naruto slightly because Sasuke never used to have that kind of eye looked at his hand, almost looking uncomprehending, but Naruto knew that that wasn't the case. Sasuke was smart. But the blonde remembered days when the Uchiha's eyes were guarded, but not emotionless as so many people falsely believed.

After a tense three heartbeats, Sasuke took the hand and the onyx eyes smiled at him behind the familiar walls.

**Tomorrow**

Sasuke watched as Naruto made surprisingly cunning excuses as to why no one could see Sasuke. Kakashi had been smart enough not to stop by yet, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't want to see him and Sakura had tried, but could see through Naruto's lies. It was Chouji this time, ringing a fruits basket, having a feeling that Sasuke didn't like sweets. Naruto smiled and thanked him, taking the basket but feeding Chouji some excuse that Sasuke was asleep, the medicine for the internal bruising taking its toll, and Sasuke felt so grateful.

The Uchiha knew that plenty of people would never have even taken him in after what he'd done, let alone stand by him for the next week while he healed, even going so far as to attempt cooking a decent meal, trying to slip in a tomato or two.

**Always**

"You ended up like this _again?" _Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's bandaged form on the bed.

"Not my fault."

"Course not. Just like you pissing Sakura-chan off wasn't your fault." Naruto's foxy grin made Sasuke glare, as Naruto took his place at the foot of the bed.

**Close friends we'll always be**


End file.
